You Taste Like Marinara Sauce!
by LittlePeony
Summary: Ludwig and Feliciano share a pleasant meal together in a cafe.


It was their lunch break and Ludwig and Feliciano were spending their time at a local cafe in Rome. The cafe was well-known for its high quality sauces as well as their variety of pastas. It was quite packed since it was a weekend and just about everyone in the city had come over for lunch.

"I didn't know why you dragged me to this place. Wouldn't have been easier to go to your place and cook?", Ludwig said as he bumped into another man. This one had a moustache...and looked awfully familiar.

"This is closer to the meeting place! Plus, I really don't feel like cooking today...", Feliciano had lead both of them to a table and sat down as he examined the menu. "And I forgot to pay my bill again."

"Again?!"

"Well...more like I don't have enough money. Which reminds me, can I borrow 50 euros?", Feliciano looked up from his menu and stared at Ludwig with his puppy-dog look. Too bad Ludwig had developed an immunity against.

"No, you need to be more responsible. And what do you spend your money on? Don't you have a job as a tour guide and a cook?"

"Yeah, but money goes by fast after shopping. I get a job and they take half of my paycheck and ask me to buy stuff for it! How silly is that!" Feliciano pouted and looked back at his menu.

Ludwig sighed, "You're too nice at times."

"And big brother always wants me to "keep in style" and said he can't be related to someone who doesn't wear the latest designer jacket from Armani or leather boots from Gucci. So that takes away everything else..."

"So you spend your money on clothes?" Ludwig felt his irritation grow. "Tell Lovino to butt out! You don't need to spend your money on crap clothing like that!" Ludwig couldn't help but hear the words "potato" and "...tard" from Moustache Man's table but decided to brush it off.

"But I do like the clothes...and Lovi does have a good fashion sense." Feliciano waved at a server. "Mi scusi! Cameriera!*"

The waitress smiled and walked over towards them. "What would you like sir?"

"I'll get the...oh! I'll go with the Bucatini all'Amatriciana. And you Ludwig?" The waitress scribbled his order and turned to Ludwig. She did a double take at the tall, blonde, muscular, and handsome German that sat with the adorable Italian. Quickly, she regained her composure and smile and faced Ludwig.

"I'll have what he's having."

"Okay then! I'll bring them out in a bit!"

The server turned and crouched next to Feliciano and whispered in Italian, "You have a cute boyfriend here. Can you set me up with a man like him?" She winked at Ludwig, who was playing "Let's Stare At Random People: Italian Edition".

Feliciano blushed and looked away, "He's not my-"

"Oh of course not! But admit it, his pretty cute." The waitress giggled and left the embarrassed Feliciano staring at his friend.

She does have a good point...He's pretty and his skin shines, especially when he exercises and his blue-eyes that can make anyone swoon, and and and _and..._ Feliciano laid his head on the table to cool his tomato-red face until the food came. The pasta was really good and they didn't do a sloppy job showing off the fine ingredients in the dish. It really was worth the many good reviews it had on Yelp.

Eventually it was almost time to go back and the pair took their leftovers to go. Feliciano leaned back into his seat and sighed.

"I'm so stuffed! But the pasta was so good and I want to eat more! But I'll get chubby..."

Ludwig dug into his pocket for his wallet and took out a couple euros and placed it on the check. "With the amount you eat everyday, I seriously doubt that'll happen."

"Really? That's good! Now I can eat more!

"Don't over stuff yourself!" Ludwig looked at Feliciano flustered and notice a red spot on the side of the Italian's cheek. "Hey you have some sauce on your face."

"Oh really?" Feliciano looked at his reflection in the window. "You're right. I'll clean it."

"I got it." Ludwig walked over to him.

"Oh thank yo-" Feliciano paused when he felt Ludwig kissed his cheek. _What...?_ Feliciano blushed madly when he realized how close Ludwig's lips were to his own. Nearby, the waitress from earlier watched from the kitchen and squealed quietly while Moustache Man stomped away and angrily swung the door open. Ludwig pulled back and looked away, blushing.

"Let's go back." Feliciano was too surprised to speak and only nodded. The walk back was silent, but not awkward. It was rather comfortable and the two seemed to walk closer to each other than before, brushing hands and shoulders as they arrived to the building.

Feliciano turned and took the leftovers with him. "I'll put this my car. I'll give it too you when the meeting is down."

Ludwig nodded and walked into the building. First thing he sees is an angry Lovino holding a fake moustache in his hand.

"What the hell was that?! You ass! I'll lock you up for sexual harassment!" Lovino jabbed his finger into Ludwig's chest.

"What did I do this time?" Ludwig sighed and waited for Lovino's rant.

"You kissed my stupid little brother! And right in public too! Who does that?!"

"Wait" Ludwig looked at the moustache in his hand and remember Moustache Man, "You were spying on us?!"

"Of course I would! Who would trust Feli with you?!"

"Pretty much most of the world."

"Argh! I swear to the demon that made you I wil-!"

"Will what brother?" Feliciano walked in next to Ludwig. "Ludwig can you help clean me up?"

Ludwig turned to faced Feliciano and was horrified to see Feliciano having a marinara sauce beard.

"Well? Clean me up!" Feliciano puckered his lips slightly as Lovino screamed and dragged him to bathroom.

"Damn it Feli! When I'm done with you-!"

The meeting continued with an upset and clean Feli, a flustered Ludwig, and a murderous Lovi. Nothing out of the ordinary.


End file.
